pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Buy n Large
Buy n Large (BnL) is a fictional company of the WALL•E universe. [http://www.scifi.com/sfw/news/sfw_news_20070730.html WALL•E Trailer Revealed] - Gordon Holmes - SciFi Weekly Jul. 30, 2007 WALL•E himself is a Buy n Large product. In preparation for marketing the movie, Disney purchased a domain called [http://buynlarge.com/ Buy n Large] in order to create a viral Buy n Large website for promotional purposes. Now, the domain re-directs visitors to the official WALL•E website. History Buy n Large first started out as a yogurt factory and was simply known as 'Large Corporation.' Activities Buy n Large is a fictional global conglomerate which operates in a wide range of industries. The company possesses many trademarks of a state, including a flag and a CEO who is referred to as "Mr. President." The corporate website of the company mentioned BnL involvement in engineering, robotics, construction, retail, consumer goods, space, science, government, and media. The company was featured in the 2008 Disney Pixar film WALL•E. Buy n Large has purchased Buckingham Palace in London to use it as its Worldwide Office. The BnL Headquarters (in the US) is located in New Jersey: the listed 08012 zip code corresponds to the Philadelphia/Camden suburb of Blackwood. The zip code for its regional office for the Americas, in Largefield, NJ (08657), however, is fictitious. BnL built the Axiom, an executive starliner (among thousands of others whose names have not been disclosed), as a temporary refuge outside Earth while thousands of WALL•E units attempt to clean up the planet. Originally its cruise was only to be 5 years long until BnL CEO, Shelby Forthright, proclaimed Earth unable to support life due to extreme toxicity. The Axiom and the rest of the executive Starliners had to remain in space due to Directive A-113. ''Buy n Large'' Robotics The main robotics products of Buy n Large are : * AUTO: An autopilot bot for the Axiom. * BRL-A: An umbrella bot. * BUF-R: A buffing bot. * BURN-E: A welding bot. * CO-T: Some bot. * COM-T: A bot who WALL-E taught how to wave good-bye. * D-FIB: A defibrillator bot. * EVE: Extra-Terrestrial Vegetation Evaluator, a collector of plants and vegetation. * GAR-E: A yardbot. * GEL-A: A service bot. * GO-4: A security bot. * HAN-S: A massage bot. * L-T: A light bot. * M-O: Microbe Obliterator. A cleaning bot. * NANC-E: A nannybot. * PEET-E: A pet walker. * PR-T: A stylist bot. * SPR-A: A rinsing bot. * SUPPLY-R: A supplying robot. * TYP-E: A typing and organizing bot. * VAQ-M: A vacuum bot. * VN-GO: A painter bot. * WALL-A: A much larger version of WALL-E, but works onboard the Axiom. * WALL-E: Waste Allocation Load Lifter - Earth-Class. A robot made by the company, it compresses trash left behind on Earth by the company to compact trash into cubes. * WEND-E: a washbot Buy n Large Website A website for Buy n Large was created by Pixar in 2007 in order to promote the movie WALL•E. At the time, it was the world's largest, most extensive viral marketing website The Dailies: August 2, 2007 - MTV Movies Blog, August 2, 2007. The site described WALL•E's universe and offered access to a real store through Zazzle.com where Buy n Large products, mostly apparel, could be be purchased on line. The Buy n Large website is no longer online and now simply redirects to the WALL•E page on the Disney website. The Buy n Large Zazzle store, however, remains operational. Website Easter Eggs * In Buy n Large's news section in the "Sound and Fury of Corp. Punk" article, Re-Fi's next tour is called the "Hostile Takeover" tour. This could be a reference to Chick Hicks' main sponsor, Hostile Takeover Bank, from Pixar's Cars. * In Buy n Large 's news section in the "G8 Now Becoming The Big One" article, the name "The Big One" is a reference to the Michael Moore film about huge companies called "The Big One". This could also be a reference to the rocket that Sid Phillips buys in Toy Story. * In Buy n Large's news section in the "BnL Economics Wins Award" article, "Isotope & Cockroach" were described as being placed in a "colourful, pleasing underwater world." This is probably a reference to Finding Nemo. * In Buy n Large's news section in the "4D Film Announced" article, "Pix-Vue" is the name of the movie company which is also a reference to Pixar's name. Incidentally, Pix-Vue also has its studio in Emeryville where Pixar is located. * On the Annual Report 2 ad that appears on Buy n Large's website, Brad Lewis (who was the producer for Ratatouille) is the producer; Woody Gusteau Mandrews is a reference to Toy Story (Sheriff Woody) and Ratatouille (Auguste Gusteau); Mike Sulley as the screenplay writer is a reference to Monsters, Inc. (Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan). "Mandrews" is a reference to Mark Andrews, the story supervisor of The Incredibles. Appearances *WALL•E External links *Official web site (now redirects to the Wall•E website) *Buy n Large Zazzle store Category:WALL•E Culture